


[Podfic] The Lonely Wooden Boy

by rowanbrandybuck



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pinocchio Elements, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puppets, Pygmalion, Transformation, velveteen rabbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanbrandybuck/pseuds/rowanbrandybuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Real isn't how you are made. It's a thing that happens to you. Sometimes it hurts, but when you are Real you don't mind being hurt. It doesn't happen all at once. You become. Once you are Real you can't be ugly, except to people who don't understand. Once you are Real you can't become unreal again. It lasts for always.” ― Margery Williams, <i>The Velveteen Rabbit</i><br/>Story by flammablehat</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Lonely Wooden Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lonely Wooden Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241879) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



> Thank you flammablehat for allowing me to podfic your work! There's something incredibly simple and beautiful in this story that I fell in love with, I hope that I did the story justice. :) Intro is Cinema Paradiso by Laurent Korcia.

Duration: 5.42

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2crmwl2)

[ Listen/Download via MediaFire ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yqp5aznghdjinja/The+Lonely+Wooden+Boy.wav)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading along, there's one word I messed up but I decided not to fix it since I couldn't match the recording quality of the rest of the fic: 
> 
> The line:  
> "He pushed Arthur to the floor with living strength while Arthur’s hands ..."  
> What I said:  
> "He _pulled_ Arthur to the floor with living strength while Arthur’s hands..."


End file.
